A warrior's Lullabye
by jeremy1555
Summary: Fluttershy finds a stallion near the Everfree forest and brings him inside to help him,as soon as he wakes though he attacks her,she quickly gets him to the hospital,hoping to never see him again.He gets out of the hospital and into Ponyville where Pinkie finds him,things get crazy from here. This is a Warrior cats crossover, chapter two is up now and three coming soon :D!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was dark in the Everfree forest. Even though nighttime was upon Equestria, the outside world could be considered bright in comparison to the inky darkness enveloping the deep of the towering trunks. Still, a few rays of moonlight did manage to sink their way past the thick leaves and branches of the Everfree's trees, giving many of the creatures of the forest just enough light to see with; if, of course, they were nocturnal. Ponies were far from nocturnal, and even the wild ponies of the Everfree forest couldn't see well in the dark, and therefore did not stray far from their clans camps once dusk fell upon them.

However, the rogues of the forest did not have clans, and therefore did not last very long alone in the dark. One such pony was running through the forest, trying to escape the evils that hid in the shadows. His heart pounded as he ran, desperately hoping not to trip and fall, which would guarantee death not long after. He looked to his left and saw bright green eyes from the brush, glaring at him; this gave him the purpose to run with a bit more speed.

Suddenly, all went silent, and for a moment he almost thought he may have lost them. But he knew better than to get his hopes up, silencing his mind a moment later. Timberwolves were not so casually escaped. They were smart animals, and near impossible to escape once they set their eyes on you.

He was ripped from his thoughts as he tripped over a gnarled tree root jutting from the forest floor, and fell to the ground on his belly. He quickly rolled over to his feet, took out his hatchets, and looked all around himself warily. In the brush, the glowing green eyes gave away the positions of his hunters. He was surrounded, and his chances of survival were slim. Even if he had a companion to help him fight them off, it would just delay the inevitable, taking both of their lives in the end. That was not the case, though. He was all by himself, and there was no way he could fight off an entire pack of Timberwolves when they had the advantage of such large numbers in their favor. He knew this was the end, but he simply refused to be fed to a pack of ravenous Timberwolves without fighting back. Pretending he had a chance to survive this (which was really all he was doing), he hoped, would trick his mind into believing that there was hope for survival.

He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, and glaring back at his predators who still did nothing but watch him from the brush. He was beginning to grow nervous. He knew what they were doing, too; they were waiting for him to attempt to run. And he wanted to run. Every bone and muscle screamed at him to run for his life; to try and outrun them again. He knew it wouldn't happen that way, though. No, he would try to run and they would pounce on him from behind, pin him down, and eat him alive. So he forced his body to stay where it was, and try to get them to make the first move. It seemed to be hours, though it had only been fifteen minutes, until the Timberwolves got impatient.

They all slowly walked out of the brush, crouched down, and ready to pounce as one. The rogue instantly buffed up, puffing up his fur, and began growling and showing his teeth in an attempt to get them to back down. As he expected, it failed quite severely. Once they got in striking range he quickly swung his left arm at them, to which they responded by jumping back and barking at him, snarls on their faces. He then swung to the left, and they, of course, jumped back again. Finally, one of the wolves behind him pounced upon his back, digging its claws into his flesh for grip as it attempted to sink its teeth into his neck. He yelped, turning to his attacker and lashing at it with his hatchet, slashing through the wooden flesh of his enemy. He took a moment to pride the kill, but took a moment too long. His attackers were atop him in a moment, sending him sailing back to the ground. He flailed, kicked, slashed, and even bit, but it all was in vain as his flesh ripped, and new wounds were cut.

Suddenly, he saw a large dark shape coming up behind the Timberwolves. The figure beat and slammed a large, long object into them and somehow managed to get them to flee. He was no longer being assaulted, but was greatly wounded. He felt chunks of flesh missing, deep gashes across his body, and warm sticky liquid all over himself.

He stared at the figure who had saved him as his vision slowly began to grow hazy. Fear swept over him as he tried to get up, but his body convulsed in agony before he even attempted to move. His vision only grew more blurred by the second, until everything finally went black.

[hr]

His eyes slowly opened to an unrecognizable room. His vision was still blurry, preventing him from recognizing anything about his surroundings. As his vision grew less blurred, he realized he didn't know where he was at all. He looked around to see many masks that he could could find no word to describe other than evil, as well as bottles, and a large boiling pot in the center of the room. He groaned as he tried to sit up, only to yelp as a sharp pain shot through his left side.

"Do not attempt to sit up, your wounds have lessened much, yes. However you still are not well. Lay back on the bed so your wounds may mend."

He looked around to find a mare in an animal skin dress which had one strap across her left shoulder, and went down to her shins.

He gave her a strange look as he asked, "Who... who are you?"

"My name is Zecora. Now you know my name, but what name have you?"

"Um... my name..." He wasn't sure it was safe to tell her or not, but he knew that it was rude not to tell somepony your name when they did the same first. "My name is... Firesong ."

"Hmm. A peculiar name for one so different as I have ever seen in my days. Tell me, what land is your own?"

Huh? He assumed she was asking where he came from, so he glared at her and said, "None of your business..."

She stared at him calmly before nodding and saying, "Very well, I will ask no more of you. Just that you rest 'till you are healed."

He said nothing and lay back on the bed (though it was much more like a cot than a bed), and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

He heard walking and the close of a door shortly after, followed by silence. He quickly opened his eyes and forced himself to get to his feet. It was an agonizing and slow process, but he finally managed to stand, holding onto the cot for support. He let go of it after a moment to see if he could find his way out of the room before she came back. A moment later, he fell to the ground in a heap, groaning in pain.

He heard the door open, and the mare was back inside the room almost instantly. She had an eyebrow raised in amusement as she said, "Did you believe I would not see this happening? You have walked not in a month. You will not walk out of here on your own accord. But I see you resent my hut, so I am willing to help you on your feet."

He glared at her. Her odd way of talking was beginning to grow annoying to him, but he sighed and said, "Very well, I will accept your help."

She raised an eyebrow, this time not amused.

"A simple 'please' or 'thank you' can do much to help you in times such as these."

He glared at her and growled, saying, "...Please... help me…"

She smiled as she said, "I would be happy to lend my aid." She walked over to him and pulled him to his hooves like a ragdoll. Putting his left arm around her neck, she said, "Move your hooves, so you may get your blood flowing, and you will be free to go as you please my young Bidziil."

He said nothing, and she led him around the room several times. After their fourth lap, she let go of him and said, "Now, try to walk, and you may see the good I have done for you."

He took a slow, cautious step forward, followed by another, legs wobbling. After walking around a bit, limping more than walking, he turned to her and smiled as he said, "Thank you... Zecora." She smiled and nodded as she said, "As I said before, it is my pleasure to aid you, young Bidziil."

"...Where are my... weapons?"

"Weapons?" Zecora cocked her head. "I saw no weapons when I found you, only a dying Bidziil. I apologize for this."

"No, no, it's okay... Thank you."

She nodded, saying, "Be wary, Firesong. They say Timberwolves never forget the scent of their prey. If they find you... you _will_ die.

Firesong nodded in acknowledgment. "I know." He proceeded to walk out of the hut. He didn't know where he would go, but he was sure he could find a good place to rest. But the Timber wolves barked at him in the back of his mind, and the thought of resting was eliminated almost immediately. He limped on, hoping to find a way out of the Everfree forest. That was his only hope for survival. He didn't know what lay outside it, or if it even ended. All he knew was that he had to find a way out.

**Hey all of you people and welcome to the prologue of my story. I hope you liked the prologue. **

**Those of you who read my last story, this is not a remake. The plot is completely different as you will later see. I have a bit of an idea of what I'm doing now for the plot. as you'll see later on in the story. Also I just wanna say that for each chapter you people comment on I will leave a comment on your story. (One comment per chapter per person otherwise it doesn't count. you also must add the name of your story you want m to read or I will not read it.) ****Oh I'm sorry for th quality of the prologue if it has some plot mistakes. I don't know where my editor is. Probably doing homework or something. I need a second editor, which is a goal of mine for this story.**

**(Just wanna say thanks to TC Valley for editing my story. now just add notes and get started on chapter one:D!)**

**Please R&R follow, and favorite.**

**Chapter one is up, and chapter two will soon after. See you guys later ;D! **


	2. First impressions count

Fluttershy was outside taking care of the chickens. She smiled to herself as she got their eggs, her day was going pretty smoothly today, the animals were calm, they were doing as she told them too, even Angel was behaving himself today. The weather was nice, though a bit chilly, therefore she wore a sweater.

Fluttershy's attire consisted of a yellow sweater along with a long pink skirt which went to her ankles, she also had a pendant in the shape of her cutie mark, she kept it in her shirt to hide it though.

Once she got the chickens eggs she pet all the chickens for a bit to make sure they got the attention they desired from her. Then she made her way back to her cottage to go inside through the front door. Animals scurried across the floor, so she fluttered over the floor about a foot to avoid hurting any of them. Once she got to the kitchen she simply put the eggs in a carton, and the carton in the fridge. She sighed happily as she walked to her living room to sit down on her couch, she then picked up a book which was next to her and began reading it.

An hour later she set the book down to go outside, she tend to her plants still. She walked outside her cottage, picked up the watering can next to her house and began watering her plants while humming a little tune to herself.

Suddenly an odd smell wafted into her nose, at first she pondered what it could be, however she soon dropped her watering can, heading inside- she was smelling blood. She quickly grabbed a key from her shirt pocket, unlocked a dresser drawer near the front door so she could get her wasn't trained in its use, or in how to properly hold it, but at least knew how to fire it- pull the trigger. She kept the pistol loaded at all time for when she needed to defend herself. She quickly walked to the back door to look out the screen on the door. She saw somepony laying on the ground near the Everfree forest, she gulped before taking the safety off her gun as she slowly walked out the back door, she slowly edged near the pony on the ground, gun shaking in her hands as she slowly lifted her skirt to kneel on the ground next to the pony. Fluttershy quickly identified the pony as a male from the size of him. She struggled to roll him over to his back- he was definitely a big boy if she could barely shift him to his back , she did manage to get him to roll over eventually though, once she did, she studied him.

He had blond fur and a black mane, his tail was the same color as his mane, but may have been a dark red, she couldn't tell though. He wore animal fur pants, which she really disliked. His biceps and triceps were well-defined, they shone clearly under the fur on his arms, he also had a well-defined built chest and belly, though his ribs showing under his fur, he also had a few nasty scars on his face, he was quite handsome for the most part though.

This made her blush a bit, she wasn't used to seeing stallions shirtless, all the stallions she had ever seen wore shirts, so when she found this stallion laying here shirtless- she pushed the thoughts out of her head as she saw a large wound going straight down his rib cage.

It was open, not to mention quite deep, worst of all it was gushing blood profusely. She quickly got up, lifted her skirts as she ran inside to help her run faster, through the living room, up the stairs to the second floor, then into the bathroom, getting a first aid kit. Then she ran down stairs, out the backdoor again, right back down next to the stallion.

She quickly opened the first aid kit, taking out stitches, Fluttershy began sowing up the stallions wound- This took about a minute. Suddenly Fluttershy looked up- she was about three feet away from the Everfree forest, this isn't what had her concerned though. She had the feeling that something was observing her from afar- she wasn't sure what it could be- of course she always felt something was watching her when she went near the Everfree forest, so she merely forced it from her mind all together.

She looked down at the stallion knowing she had to get him inside somehow- she was hesitant to put her pistol down though. she sighed, putting the safety back on then pocketing it into the side of her skirt- this way it would be close if she needed it.

Fluttershy proceeded to grab his arms as she pulled him up into a sitting position, once she had him u in a sitting position Fluttershy took out a roll of bandages to wrap up his wound, once done with this Fluttershy wrapped her arms around his rib cage in an attempt to drag him inside, unfortunately it didn't work as well as she had hoped it would though, she was barely able to drag him at all. Fluttershy gave an exasperated sigh as she wiped the sweat from her brow, _"well, this isn't exactly how I had hoped to spend the rest of my afternoon..."_ Fluttershy continued to pull him as hard as she could, until she could pull no more.

Fluttershy dropped him on the ground deciding it would be easier to pull him by his arms. She grabbed him by his elbows to get a better grip then began dragging him once again, she eventually made it to her back door, she opened the back door while the stallion's elbows were in her hands holding the door open with a hoof, wondering how she would get him inside without the door closing on her, or the stallion, Fluttershy pondered this a while until she finally grew tired of pulling him, deciding her friend Henry the bear would have a much easier time at this.

Fluttershy chewed her fingernails nervously as Henry carried him to the couch, obviously not worried about hurting him, "O-oh um.. please be-"

Henry flung him on the couch saying, "braa!"

Fluttershy flinched as a loud thud was heard the stallion hit the couch, she sighed unhappily at this, "gentle..."

Henry looked at her and gave a sheepish grin as he said, "braa braa!"

Fluttershy smiled at him, knowing he would never do such a thing to hurt anypony, "No, it's okay Henry, just um... be a bit more gentle next time, okay?"

He nodded as he walked out of her cottage, "braa braa braa!"

Fluttershy sighed as she looked to the unconscious stallion on her couch, she walked over to him, putting the pistol on the table in front of the couch, pulled up a chair to sit on in front of him as she put a hand on his forehead. She nodded as she took out a clip board to take notes on- a habit Twilight had burned into her head- "hmm, he doesn't have a fever."

Fluttershy then put two fingers on the artery in his neck, "his pulse is perfect." She then felt his core- this made her blush a bit- "um.. his core is fine." She then fingered the scars on his face. The stallions wounds are a bit deep, and nasty looking. "Hmm, now what in Equestria could have caused these nasty marks?" She then noticed a pedant in the shape of a lightning bolt. "Hello, so is this his cutie mark? She was leaning her hand nearer to touch it-no it's not mine, I shouldn't touch it," she quickly got up to walk into the kitchen to get her animal friends supper started.

Fluttershy flew up to the top cabinets getting a large bowl, she set it on the counter, then walked over to the fridge, pulling out various vegetables. She then proceeded to cut them up with a large knife, she put the bowl on the floor, calling out, "okay everyone, supper is waiting on the floor for you all." At first there was silence-but soon the sounds of small animals could be heard as a stamped of critters charged into the kitchen. Fluttershy calmly flew up over them so she wouldn't get run over, giggling as she did so, she counted all of them to see if all were present, everyone was present- everyone but one little bunny. Fluttershy sighed as she fluttered into the living room- only to find Angel smacking the unconscious stallion in the face, lucky for Angel, the stallion was obviously a heavy sleeper, or just in a coma. She hoped he was a heavy sleeper because if he were in a coma, when he awoke, he would need to be taught how to talk again, and so many other things. Either way, Fluttershy doubted he'd like dirty bunny slaps to his face, She certainly wouldn't- even though he slapped her the most.

Fluttershy quickly ran over yelling, "Angel no!" She picked him up by the ear's, holding him at eye level with her. "Angel that was very mean! Never ever do that again Mr."

He rolled his eye's, sticking his tongue out at her.

Fluttershy sighed as she brought him into a hug. "oh Angel, I can't stay upset with you." All the while Angel fought to get out of her grip. Fluttershy then carried Angel to the kitchen to give him dinner. Once in the kitchen she took out a big mixing bowl of carrots and lettuce, put it on the counter, then put him on the counter. "Here you go sweetums a nice bowl of carrots and lettuce." She smiled at him happily on the outside- on the inside though she worried about whether he would throw a huge tantrum in refusal to eat. To her misfortune, he was being picky tonight as usual. He grabbed the bowl in his paws, throwing it at her quickly ducked under the bowl as it soared over her head- Fluttershy flinched as she heard the glass of a window shatter, Fluttershy sighed as she walked over to Angel, picking him up like a baby saying in a motherly tone, "whats wrong Angel? Why are you so grumpy tonight?"

He struggled for about fifteen minutes, obviously not wanting to talk to her, luckily, she was very patient with him, he eventually did talk to her. He pointed into the living, waving his paws around as he spoke, "squeak, squeak!"

Fluttershy gave an understanding smile as her ears went down a little, "I know, I'm not very enthusiastic about him being here either but..."

Angel continued his rant on the stallion, starting to get mouthy, "Squeak squeaky squeak!"

Fluttershy sighed as she shook her head at him, "I can't just throw him out, he's hurt."

Angel slapped his paw aggressively, waving his paws around again, "Squeaky squeak squeak squeaker squeak!"

Fluttershy stared at him horrified, she couldn't believe he would say such things about anypony, especially since he didn't know this stallion, "A-Angel how can you say that about somepony you don't even know?"

Angel got out of her grip, falling to the floor, he then slapped his paws together, beginning to do the Harlem shake as he stomped his paws on the ground"Squeak squeaker squeak squeaky squeak squeaker squeak squeaker squeak squeaky squeak squeak!"

Fluttershy gave him a blunt look, rolling her eyes as she did so, "Really? You're throwing a big fit like this because of your spot on the couch being taken?"

He nodded with conviction as he crossed his arms, "Squeak!"

Fluttershy stared at him a moment to see if he was joking or not- he wasn't. Fluttershy sighed as she put a hand to her head, leaning on the counter in frustration, then kneeled down to his level "I'm sorry Angel, but you'll just have to find a new place to take a nap until our guest is gone."

Angel stuck his tongue out at her, then slapped her in the face a couple of times. "Squeak squeaky squeak!"

Fluttershy sighed as she crossed her arms under her breasts, "I'm sorry but you will have to get used to him, he is staying a while the way his injuries look."

Angel then began pouting as he crossed his arms, his ears went partially down too.

Fluttershy sighed, she wished there was somewhere else the stallion could sleep- but there was only one other place he'd fit, which was her own bedroom, Fluttershy wasn't letting a stallion into her bedroom even if he would be on the floor, with injuries like his, even unconscious.

He was a large stallion, large enough to easily hurt her- Fluttershy shuddered at the thought of the consequences of letting him sleep in the same room with her. He was staying on the couch, for sure, she shook these thoughts away from her mind as she remembered she needed to make one more plate before she was done- her own.

Fluttershy got into the fridge once more, pulling out some veggies to make a salad with. Fluttershy then went into the top cabinets to get a mixing bowl, she put the veggies into the mixing bowl, then got some salad dressing to put on her salad. Fluttershy put it all away, grabbed her salad as she walked to the kitchen window to look outside while she ate since the stranger was in the living room, Fluttershy had no wish to be near him- in fact, she hated him being here really. Fluttershy's conscience was the only thing keeping him on that couch he was on. Fluttershy sighed as she watched the sunset, she realized just how much of her day she wasted helping somepony she didn't know, although she felt good for saving him, she had the horrible feeling that He should have been left by the Everfree forest where she found him.

Fluttershy soon finished her salad, put her bowl in the sink, then washed it, she put it on the counter when it was clean, she looked around seeing the animals were long since done, so she picked up their bowls, to put them beside her own on the counter. Then Fluttershy went into her living room to check on the stranger. Fluttershy put a hand to his head once more to check for a fever- Fluttershy smiled, he still was doing just fine, she sighed, putting her hands over her head in a stretch. After that Fluttershy headed up stairs to get ready for bed.

Fluttershy went to her bathroom, got her tooth-brush ready- but didn't brush them. Instead Fluttershy stripped herself of all her clothes and got into the shower. As Fluttershy showered she brushed her teeth. Once done, Fluttershy turned off the shower, dried off her fur, mane, and tail to a damp state, then concealed herself under a towel as she walked out of the bathroom to her bedroom. Fluttershy went over to her bed, grabbing her night-gown as she let her towel fall to her floor then slipped into the gown. The gown was a shallow blue which fell to her hooves and revealed much of her bosom also, the straps on her shoulders were thin like string. Fluttershy bent down, grabbing the towel, folded it then set it on her dresser, then got under the covers of her bed as she turned off her light falling asleep not long after.

**next day**

Fluttershy's eye's slowly opened to sunlight filtering through her window, she slowly sat up, stretching for a minute, then got out of bed, sleepily trading her night-gown for her everyday clothes before she headed out of her room, down the stairs, to the living room. The first thing Fluttershy did was go into the kitchen to get a glass of water, then went to the stranger, to open his mouth to pour the Fluttershy's surprise he awoke with a start as he grabbed her wrist in a firm grip. This made Fluttershy yelp as she spilled the water on them both.

The stallion then proceeded to sit up, grabbing Fluttershy by the throat, she let out a shrill scream which was a rather difficult feat since she couldn't breath. The stallion stood up as he lifted Fluttershy off the ground with the hand which was grasped around her throat. Fluttershy choked as she gasped for breath while saying, "p-please- please don't hurt me- I – I was only trying to help you!" By this time she was balling like a foal as she continued to beg him for her life. "Please- please- I won't tell anypony you were here I swear! Just- please- let me go!"

The stallion didn't seem to feel anything as he stared at Fluttershy with those stone cold eyes- now that Fluttershy thought about it, it was the first time she had- these thoughts only lasted a moment as Fluttershy remembered the situation she was in.

The stallion brought Fluttershy snout to snout with him as he growled, "who are you, and where am I?"

Fluttershy was about to blurt out the answer, when to her horror, Angel came over and decided to play hero- he assaulted the stallions hoof as he kicked it and then pounced on it and began biting him.

The stallion looked down at him with a scowl as he picked the bunny up by the ears, holding him up to eye level with himself, a scowl on his face.

Fluttershy looked on in horror as she brought her legs up screaming, ** "NO!" ** Fluttershy quickly bucked him in the stomach, slamming him into a nearby wall. His head hit the wall and he was out cold on the floor in an instant. Fluttershy fell to the ground coughing as tears poured out, she crawled over to Angel, grabbing him into a big hug as she smothered him in cuddles as much as she did kisses. He tried pushing her away- this surprised Fluttershy a bit, she would've thought he would be at least a little frightened at what had transpired a moment ago. None the less Fluttershy didn't release him from her grip as she continued to cough, tears of fear rolling down her cheeks. After a few minutes Fluttershy calmed down enough to stand, though shakily, she ran to the drawer which held her pistol. She went to grab it- the pistol was gone though-_ where did I put it?! _ Fluttershy then remembered she left it in the bathroom. Fluttershy quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom. Sure enough the pistol was on the floor, she smiled as she ran over, picked it up, then ran downstairs again to the stallion. Fluttershy pointed the gun at his head. _"I'm ending this before he has a chance to finish what he started"_, she thought this with conviction.

However, this was obviously not gonig to be easy at all, Fluttershy stood holding the pistol aimed at him, yet hesitated. Try as Fluttershy might, she simply couldn't find it in her to pull the trigger._ "What are you waiting for?! Shoot him!" _ She thought angrily as the gun began to shake in her hands. Finally Fluttershy pulled the trigger, she closed her eye's as she did so- but she forgot to take the safety off, so nothing happened. Fluttershy dropped the gun as she took a few steps back, she could hardly believe she nearly murdered somepony- even if they attacked her first. Fluttershy slowly walked towards the stallion, kicking the gun away from her, then swerved off to the kitchen, she poked her head out the back door and called out, "Henry! I need you to come here!"

Instantly a large bear came lumbering out of nowhere hollering, "bra bra braaa!"He stopped at the steps as he stared at Fluttershy, waiting for her orders of what to do.

Fluttershy moved some of her mane out of her face as she put her other hand on her chest nervously as she looked to the stallion "I um... need you to move our guest for me please."

Henry nodded as he lumbered into the cottage to the unconscious stallion. Henry looked around at the state of the house, broken glass lay on the floor near the couch- while on the couch was Angel, casually napping in his usual spot. He then turned to Fluttershy, cocking his head in confusion as he wondered what was going on, "Bra bra bra bra!?"

Fluttershy avoided eye contact as she rubbed her arms nervously, "well... you see... our guest woke up...as you can see, he wasn't very friendly."

Henry growled as he stomped his foot on the floor of the cottage angrily, "Bra bra bra bra braa bra?!"

Fluttershy sighed as she looked up at the bear with hesitant eyes, " no he...well he did sort of..."

Henry began growling angrily, "bra bra BRAAA!"

Fluttershy's eyes widened as she gave a sheepish smile, waving her hands at him frantically, "Oh no, no ,no, no! I'm fine Henry, trust me there's no need to rip him limb from limb and eat his head, I'm just fine, see? She twirled around to show him.

He looked her over a moment, a suspicious look in his eye as he rubbed his chin with a clawed finger, but he eventually shrugged it off with a frown, "Bra bra!"

Fluttershy sighed in relief, "oh, good, well if you can pick him up and follow me, we can find a better place to put him."

Henry snorted as he walked over to the stallion, picked him up by the head- with his mouth.

This made Fluttershy a wee bit nervous, but she let it go, since she really wasn't very fond of the stallion anyway.

Rainbow lay in her bed reading a Daring Doo book- it wasn't a new one or anything, she just liked reading the series in repetition. After Rainbow was done with this current chapter, she'd go out to practice stunts for about an hour or so. Suddenly there was a knock on her door, Rainbow jumped a bit, startled by this, she growled as an embarrassed blush came to her cheeks, "go away! I'm busy now!" However another knock was heard on the door, this time a bit firmer. Rainbow sighed as she got off her bed, hollering, "alright, alright! Hold on a minute, I'm not even fully dressed!" All Rainbow had on was her underwear, they were dark blue boxers, she also wore a tank top of the same color which left her belly exposed, the tank top ended right below her breasts some of her bosom exposed too.

Rainbow walked over to her dresser to pull out a pair of athletic shorts, she fought to get into them as she struggled to pull on a shirt also, eventually she had both on. Rainbow's shirt was a light blue with her cutie mark on the chest, her Shorts were the same blue, she also went over to her dresser to get her necklace which had her cutie mark on the end of it as the pendant, she put it on over her neck so it was clearly shown to the world, once dressed she raced out of her room, down the stairs to her door, which she flung open, "why do you have to disturb my reading ti- oh, hey what's up Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy stood there, head and ears low, and hands held by one another, she looked to the ground as she shuffled her hooves nervously "Um... h-hi..."

Rainbow leaned on the door frame as she said, "so what brings you here Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked at the ground as she lifted her eyes to her friend shyly, "I um... need you're help..."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow as she said, "with what exactly?"

"um... I need you to help me...um.. take somepony who is hurt to the hospital."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow at this suspiciously, "Why am I needed for that?"

"Well... he's big, really big, and he's... mean too..."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow at this, but it quickly furrowed in anger, "mean? Wait, he was mean to you?"

"Well... sort of, he... attacked me when he awoke... I... I think he might be a little scared actually..."

Rainbow sighed as she leaned on the side of the door, she closed her eyes then, bowed her head in thought, finally she brought her head back up, "Okay, so basically I'm going to make sure you don't get hurt?"

Fluttershy smiled sheepishly a little, "Well, yes- oh, but not just that Rainbow, I need help carrying him to the hospital."

Rainbow nodded, in thought as she looked to the ground, then looked back up at Fluttershy, "How are we gonna carry him if he tries to attack us?"

Fluttershy smiled at this seeming to be amused, "Oh he's unconscious right now, so we better-"

Rainbow cocked her head curiously, "unconscious? What happened?"

Fluttershy sighed, giving Rainbow a serious look,"Rainbow I really don't think that it's re-"

Rainbow gave a half smile,"oh come on Fluttershy! Tell me!"

Fluttershy sighed, "I bucked him in the chest, now can we g-"

Rainbow laughed a bit as she slapped Fluttershy's shoulder, "wow, how'd you manage that?"

Fluttershy flinched as she began rubbing her shoulder in pain with a pleading look,"Rainbow can we p-"

Rainbow slapped her other shoulder playfully, "come on! Don't be such a skunk! I wanna know how you m-"

Fluttershy rolled her eyes as she groaned, deciding she wouldn't get anywhere until she told her, " I lifted my legs up and bucked him in the stomach! Can we go now please?!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes as she put her hands in front of her, "Okay, okay, sheesh, let's go."

Fluttershy didn't waste any time as she turned to dash off faster than Rainbow had ever seen her fly before in her life.

Rainbow blinked in surprise, "Wow" - however she realized she needed to catch up to her quickly- wait up!" Rainbow took off after her, She caught up in a couple of seconds, "wow you really are in a hurry aren't you Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy turned to her nodding profusely, "Yes! I want to get back before he wakes up!"

Rainbow nodded in understanding, "Oh, well don't you worry Fluttershy, I can take him, Rainbow flexed her biceps in emphasis."

Fluttershy was silent as she began flying a bit faster than before.

Firesong groaned as he slowly came to life again, he tried to look at his surroundings, his line of sight was blurred though by a bright light, he tried putting a hand in front of his eye's but they wouldn't move- wait, his arms were struggling to move, but were tied down by something. Firesong's eyes widened as he quickly looked down to see he was tied to a tree with some rope. Fear ran through him as he struggled to remember what had happened earlier. _"Okay, so I was um... attacked by Timberwolves, Zecora saved me, healed me, then let me go. Then... the timber wolf pack found me not so much as a mile from Zecorra's hut. I managed to escape... everything went black... then... I awoke with that creepy mare hovering over me forcing a liquid down my throat... I got up, easily over powering her, but then all her animal minions began to attack me, and then while I wasn't looking, she- she bucked me into something hard and everything went black again...it's obvious she is planning to kill me, otherwise she wouldn't have forced a liquid into my mouth, then tied me to a tree... I have to get out of here before she comes back to finish me."_

Firesong began struggling to break free from the ropes, _"if I could just reach me hatchet I could- oh wait, I don't have that anymore do I? um... I don't have anything!" Firesong began to panic an even more as he realized this._ Suddenly he heard distant talking, it was coming closer, he looked to see where it was coming from to see the mare coming back- with reinforcements. He struggled even more, desperately trying to get out of the rope so he could escape, however it was all in vain as he struggled the ropes didn't budge an inch.

The two mares soon landed, they stood about thirty feet from him. Firesong half thought this might be it for him, they had him tied down and planned to kill him, however, he then remembered he managed to escape the Timberwolves, if he could escape them, then surely he could get himself out of this too, right? He took a deep breath then let it all out to calm his nerves. It partially worked, he was calm enough to think straight and come up with a plan- not a very strategic plan, but a plan at the least.

Fluttershy was first to land, she landed in sight of the stranger, to her disappointment he was awake. he was looking at them angrily, growling and snorting, even snapping his jaws at them aggressively as though he were an animal. Fluttershy sighed in disappointment, "see Rainbow, this is why I wanted to get here before he awoke, how are we supposed to get him to the hospital now?"

Rainbow gave her a cocky smile, "calm down Fluttershy, we just gotta show him who's boss."

Fluttershy frowned, as she looked to Rainbow, then to the stallion, then back to Rainbow, _that's the worst idea she has ever had,_ "Um... Rainbow, maybe we should go to the hospital and bring some of the employees to come down to help us take him there."

Rainbow frowned at Fluttershy with a stoic look, "how about not, instead?" Rainbow Walked over to the stallion, putting her hands on her hips as she gave him a scornful look, "listen punk you may think you're tough, but if you think you're gonna be able to beat on me like you did Fluttershy you've got another thing coming!"

Fluttershy face palmed as she ran over to Rainbow, "stop! Rainbow stop!"

Rainbow looked around to Fluttershy with a raised eyebrow, "what?! He beat on you and-"

Fluttershy sighed, closing her eyes as she rubbed her temples, "no he didn't beat on me Rainbow, besides, I told you I just want to get him to the hospital."

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "yeah, how do we get him to the hospital when he's tied to a tree Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy gave Rainbow a calm look, "We do what I said and go get some employee's at the hospital to come to-"

Rainbow groaned as she face palmed, "Fluttershy, we don't need to do that! He's harmless."

Fluttershy gave Rainbow a slightly annoyed glare,"um...then why did he-"

Rainbow smiled as she puffed out her chest, giving Fluttershy a conceited smile, "to me of course, not you."

The stallion glared at them as he said in a calm but threatening voice, "let me go. Now."

Rainbow and Fluttershy both looked to the stallion in surprise.

Rainbow laughed at this, "yeah like that's gonna happen it doesn't matter what you say, I won't let you go for anything."

The stallion growled at Rainbow as he leaned in to the ropes towards Rainbow, "Your both cowards, untie me so I can fight!"

Rainbow stopped laughing as she glared at him. "Nopony. And I mean **nopony** calls me a coward!" Rainbow quickly strode over to the rope to untie the stallion grumbling to herself angrily.

Fluttershy's eye's widened in horror, _she's a complete idiot!_ "R-Rainbow no!"

Rainbow struggled with the knot frantically, "just gimme a sec here... I can.. gah! Who tied this knot anyway?!"

Fluttershy's left ear went down nervously, "Henry did, seriously though Rainbow, please don't do that!"

Rainbow looked at Fluttershy with a blunt look, "Really? You had a bear tie a knot for you?"

Fluttershy frowned, a bit insulted at Rainbows question, "What? Henry's the best knot tier I know- but please listen to me Rainbow you don't know what you're doing!"

Rainbow ignored her as she continued to struggled with the knot.

All Fluttershy could hope was that Rainbow didn't get the knot untied.

Minutes passed, yet Rainbow still struggled with the knot, Fluttershy was beginning to relax, feeling that Rainbow was never going to get the knot untied.

Rainbow smiled with glee as she fist pumped, "Oh I got the hard part down!" Now the rest will be easy."

Fluttershy paled as she screamed, "Rainbow don't! It was too late though, she got the knot untied, the rope fell limp into the stallions didn't get up though, he just sat there, breathing heavily, looking at the ground. His mane was mangled, covering his face. Fluttershy wondered why he didn't get up or try to attack her.

However as Rainbow stood to her full height striding over to the other side of the tree to meet him face to face, Fluttershy began to realize what he was doing.

Fluttershy ran over to them yelling, "Rainbow no! Stay away from him! he's waiting for-" it was too late.

Rainbow was already in his face as she said, "okay, your untied, so what's up? You still wanna talk crap about me punk?"

The stallion was silent except his the slow, heavy breathing.

"Well? What's wrong? Not so tough when I'm in your face huh?"

Fluttershy froze in fear as she let out a little whine, "Rainbow... please, c-come away from him slowly..."

Rainbow ignored her as she yelled in the stallions face, "Answer me! Rainbow then socked him in the face before lifted him to his knee's with a good grip in his fur, making his mane move from his face in the process. The stallion merely stared at her silently, blood trickling from his now broken snout. This surprised Rainbow, she would've expected him to at least yelp when her fist connected with his snout.

he smiled at her as he said, "you're an idiot you know that?"

Rainbow raised an eyebrow curiously, "Huh? What do you mean I'm an ido-" she gasped for breath as he firm grasped her around the throat, choking her instantly.

Fluttershy ran over to help- but when she got close enough to do anything the stallion slammed his forearm into her face, knocking her to her back unconscious.

Rainbow took this time to pelt him with a couple fast punches to the snout again- this time to her satisfaction, he yelped as he loosened his grip on her throat. Rainbow quickly break free then instantly took to the skies, she smiled as she yelled confidently, "time to show you what happens when you mess with a **boss**!" She swooped down towards him, slamming her hooves into his chest as she took him to his back in a cloud of dust, then she took to the skies again, "Ha! that'll teach him!" The dust soon settled and the stallion was plainly laying in a small crater, not moving at all, she nodded in satisfaction as she floated down to the ground again. "He wasn't so tough, I've fought much tougher stallions than that." She rubbed her finger nails on her shirt then lifted them to her sight to blow on them, "I hope Fluttershy didn't really have trouble against this **poser**, otherwise she really is the woosiest Pegasus alive."

Her ears perked up as she thought she saw him moving- it wasn't much, but none the less, such an intense strike would have left most stallions out cold for a week, if not dead, yet this stallion was still moving- he might've been simply breathing but she had a feeling that it was a bit more than just that, before she knew it he was pushing himself up to his knees with his hands.

She looked at his mane, it was covering his face, he was bloody and battered, yet his yellow eye' glared at her with a fierce determination as he got on wobbly hooves, holding his side, it was a bit unsettling for Rainbow Dash. Even though she held back, it seemed impossible that he should be able to get up from that. "How are you..." Rainbow gave a cocky smile, "hm, I guess you tougher than I thought, not like it matters, I'll just hit you again, only harder, you think you can handle that?!" Rainbow quickly flew up higher, high enough to where she could barely be seen, then dashed straight for the stallion, hooves outstretched, ready to slam him into the ground, to finish what she started, seeing as it was hardly a fight, she was doing all the beating after all.

However she was just a few feet away from hitting him, when he swiftly sidestepped out of her aim, making her miss him by an inch. As soon as she hit the ground, the stallion pounced on her, pinning her on her back.

Rainbow squirmed under his weight, managing to get him slightly off balanced so she could get free as rolled over on top of him, as she lashed out with her fists to his face.

She got one blow to his cheek, the next one he pushed away at the wrist, he gave her a blow of his own- his was much stronger too, Rainbow heard her jaw snap, it wasn't broke, lucky for her, but it was enough to make her cry out in pain. Rainbow slumped to the ground unconscious for a couple of seconds.

In the next second he was on top of her, teeth clutched around her throat firmly, blocking all air supply to her gasped as she desperately tried to get him off, but to no avail, she soon realized she might die.

Fluttershy slowly came back to consciousness, the first thing she noticed was that her head felt like it had just to split open, she groaned as she grabbed her head in her hands, "oooh... My head..."Tears came to her eye's as the pain of her head worsened, she managed to slowly open her eye's, she couldn't really see anything though because of the pain. It didn't take long for her eyes to focus more though, to the point where she could see again, though she was still a bit dizzy. She looked around, her hand Holding her head still, she saw a stallion on top of Rainbow Dash, she wondered what he was doing on top of her at first, but then she saw Rainbow struggling and fighting back. It was then she saw his teeth grasped around her throat choking her- it was obvious what his intentions were. _"No, Rainbow! I have to stop him!"_ She slowly stumbled to her hooves as she made her way over to Rainbow Dashes rescue, she was in the hang of walking on her hooves again, she now was running over to Rainbow Dash. When she got there, she quickly turned, got on her hands, lifting her legs up to kick.

The stallion saw her from the corner of his eye, he quickly turned to look at her with big eyes as Fluttershy brought her hooves in to power up her kick, then bucked him as hard as she could in the head, the stallion went flying three feet, landing limp as his body rolled across the grass. Rainbow coughed as Fluttershy squatted down to help her friend, "oh my Celestia, are you okay Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow nodded as she continued coughing. "Y-yeah, I'll live, thanks to you."

Fluttershy blushed as she looked away bashfully, "o-oh um.. I don't know, if it was **all** thanks to me, but um..."

Rainbow nodded as she waved her off, "of course it was 'Shy." Rainbow said nonchalantly as she got up to her hooves, dusting hers clothes off. Rainbow shook her head a bit, then she put her head in her hands,"Geeze that colt can fight! You were right Fluttershy, we should've taken him to the hospital to begin with."

She smiled as she nodded, "there's still time Rainbow, he's knocked out, we can both carry him there together."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow, "you're sure he's not dead with that blow to the head he took from you?"

Fluttershy's ear's went down, "um... I don't know actually."

Rainbow face palmed, "well you may want to check that before we try hauling him to the hospital to get him treatment."

Fluttershy nodded as she said, "oh um... right,"Fluttershy trotted over to the limp stallion and put two fingers to his necks artery to check his pulse,She smiled broadly as she called out, "he's alive!"

Rainbow smiled as she said, "great!" Her ears flattened as a dull look came to her face, "we get to drag him off to the hospital..."

Fluttershy smiled sheepishly, "well... Um..."'

Rainbow sighed "okay let's get this over with."They both walked over to the stallion to begin carrying him. Rainbow grabbed his arms, as Fluttershy grabbed his legs.

Fluttershy sighed as she struggled to hold him, "oh, I wish... Henry were here now, then we wouldn't need to lug him all the way to the hospital."

Rainbow rolled her eyes as she sighed, "Yeah,Then all Ponyville would be in a panic because a bear would be in the town too."

Fluttershy blushed as she said, "oh um... I guess it's a good thing he isn't here then."

Rainbow nodded as she said, "yeah, now help me lift him."

Fluttershy nodded as they both fluttered into the air, lifting the stallion into the air as began their trek to the hospital.

**Two hours later**

Fluttershy and Rainbow finally made it to the hospital. Fluttershy groaned as she whined, "I can't carry him anymore.. She then released his arms, letting him fall, hitting his head on the ground."

Rainbow glared at her angrily before sighing and giving a nonchalant shrug, "oh who cares about him anyway", she then threw his legs to the ground.

Fluttershy slumped on the wall of the building as sweat drip from her brow.

Rainbow walked towards the doors of the building, hands on top of her head, she turned to Fluttershy with a meaningful glance, "Fluttershy,watch him, make sure he doesn't go anywhere, I'll go get the Dr."

Fluttershy nodded in silence as she continued to rest on the wall.

Rainbow walked inside the hospital, the waiting room was empty as she continued on to the front noticed nurse Redheart sitting in a blue cushioned chair. She sat there, looking rather bored as she read a book. Rainbow made her way to the desk, Knocked on the glass getting Redheart's attention.

She smiled as she said, "oh hello Rainbow, what brings you to the hospital?"

Rainbow pointed behind her with her thumb, "We found a stallion who needs help, he's hurt."

Redheart nodded in interest as she cocked her head to the side, "We? Who else found him?"

"Me and Fluttershy found him- no offense nurse, but he's really hurt and needs help... uh, he is aggressive too so you might need help if he wakes."

Redheart nodded , "we can handle him, I'll be out in a minute with help, did you bring him?"

Rainbow nodded as she leaned on the desk, Yeah, he's outside with Fluttershy can you please hurry it up?"

Redheart frowned as she put her hands up submissively, "Alright, no need to be rude Rainbow, just give me a minute please." She then walked off to get some co-workers to help get the stallion inside.

Rainbow then walked out of the hospital, once out she saw Fluttershy still sitting on the ground leaning on the wall resting, "the nurse will be out in a moment to pick up the stallion."

Fluttershy smiled as she asked, "so we can go home now? "

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah probably, why wouldn't we?"

Fluttershy cocked her head a bit, "They don't want to question us a little?"

Rainbow blinked a little, "Oh, I uh... Never saw it that way before."Suddenly the doors opened and nurse Redheart and two large stallions followed her with a stretcher.

Redheart looked around curiously, "So where is this stallion you were talking of Rainbow?"

Rainbow pointed to the stallion laying silently on the ground.

Redheart raised an eyebrow, "Um... Did you two just throw him to the ground?"

Fluttershy and Rainbow both blushed in embarrassment as Rainbow said, "well uh.. More like dropped him."

Nurse Red heart and the two stallions gave them a dull look, as Redheart said, "why would you do that? You never just drop somepony who is in critical condition!"

Both Fluttershy and Rainbow stared at the ground in shame at their foolishness.

Red heart sighed, "alright colts, bring him inside."

They nodded as they went over and lifted him on the stretcher, then brought him inside the hospital.

Rainbow and Fluttershy got up to leave.

Fluttershy smiled, "well we're done here so um... B-bye."

Rainbow nodded as she waved, "later Nurse."

Redheart gave them a blank look,"Um.. No, you two need to stay for questioning."

"What why?!" Rainbow asked angrily.

Redheart furrowed her eyebrows angrily, "because we need to know what happened to him so we know what we're dealing with."

"Oh... Um... Okay..." Rainbow said, sharing a concerned look with Fluttershy as they both followed nurse Red heart back into the building.

Fluttershy walked into the hospital with a feeling of dread in her stomach. The last thing she wanted to do was have to stay here answering questions, her friends at home needed feeding after all. "um... I- I really can't stay, I'm sorry I have things I have to do."

Nurse Red heart looked at her suspiciously as she said, "I see, well don't worry, the questions won't take too long to answer Ms. Fluttershy."

Fluttershy sighed with a faint nod.

They followed nurse Redheart past the front desk to the back where the stallion was taken, down the halls to a the room was the stallion. He lay in the bed silently, nurse Redheart turned to them with a serious look, "alright, so where did you find him?"

Fluttershy gulped nervously, "I-I found him in my backyard."

Redheart nodded, "I see, he was like this when you found him?"

Fluttershy shook her heard as she looked away, "No- well kind of. I brought him inside and he woke up and attacked me and almost killed me."

Redheart raised an eyebrow, "your alive why then?"

Fluttershy blushed as she looked to the ground, "Well um...I knocked him out."

Redheart nodded, "I see... Rainbow comes into this where?"

"I came into this when Fluttershy came asking me to come over to help her bring that guy here to the hospital."

Redheart nodded, "I see... Did you have an encounter similar to Fluttershy's?"

Rainbow nodded,"Yeah, I got into a fight with him, uh... I got hurt a bit in the end of it all to say the least..."

"Mm, Fluttershy saved you I'm guessing?"

Rainbow rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "Uh... Well... Kind of..."

"I see, how did she do it?"

Fluttershy scuffled her hoof on the floor as she said,"I um... Bucked him in the head."

Nurse Redhearts eye's widened as she said, "hard?"

Fluttershy rubbed her arm nervously as she looked at Redheart with a frown"Yes um... As hard as I could actually..."

"Oh my... "

Fluttershy gulped as she started to get scared, "Um.. i-is that bad?"

"Yes. Very bad Fluttershy, he might die. I'll go and tell the Dr. You two can leave if you want."Nurse Redheart then walked out of the room leaving Fluttershy and Rainbow alone in the room.

Rainbow smiled as she said, "well I'm out a here, how 'bout you Fluttershy?"

"Um..." Fluttershy couldn't help but feel guilty- this stallion might not survive because she bucked him in the head so hard- "I um... I think I'll stay here a bit longer."

Rainbow shrugged, "suite yourself, I'll catch you later Fluttershy." Then Rainbow walked out the door heading home.

Fluttershy looked back at the stallion with guilt in her eye's. "Oh my, what have I done... because of me he might not make it..." She knew that it was the right thing to do, what she did- but now she might be known as a murderer if this stallion didn't pull jumped a bit as she felt a hand set apon her shoulder. She turned around to see a moderately handsome Unicorn stallion in a white coat.

He smiled at her comfortingly, "Hello, you must be Fluttershy, I'm Dr. Hoofler."

Fluttershy relaxed a little as she smiled back, "oh um... H-hi..."

He nodded as he walked past her to the unconscious stallion. His horn glowed as he put a hand to the stallions forehead and closed his eye's in concentration. He held his hand to his head for about a minute before taking it away.

Fluttershy finally found the courage to ask, "um... Why did you-"

"Put my hand to his head? To find what his condition is."

Fluttershy put her hands together nervously, "So how is he?"

He sighed as he ran his hand through his mane, "Well, he has a nasty wound, most likely from an animal, a few broken ribs, they look like another pony kicked him though-"

Fluttershy's ear's went down as an embarrassed blush came to her cheeks

He also has some major head trauma, "somepony bucked him real hard there-"

Fluttershy blushed even more at this news,"um... Will he survive?"

"Well I don't know, I can heal him the best I can, but I dunno if even that will be too effective."

Fluttershy looked top the stallion with guilt in her eye's. "Oh my... what have I done?"

The stallion sighed as he put a hand on her shoulder, don't beat yourself up Fluttershy, you had no choice, he then cracked his fingers , "alright, lets see what I can do for him." He then walked over to the stallion and put his hands on him again, horn once again glowing. Only this time the stallion glowed also. They both glowed for about five minutes, until the Dr. finally took his hands away. The glow around them both disappeared from them both, "Oh boy, he's really hurt..."

Fluttershy's heart sank, "so he's gonna..."

"I don't think so, the healing went much, much better than I had imagined. I healed his side up the best I could, his ribs are fully healed, his head is healed also."

"um... and the cut on his side?"

"Well, that's the problem. I could only heal it partially, it won't heal all the way, I don't know why, but I can't heal it, not with magic at least. Maybe time can do a bit more for it."

Fluttershy nodded nervously , "is it infected?"

"No, I healed all infection from it when I healed him. It just needs time to heal is all."

Fluttershy nodded as a wave of relief washed over her. "Oh, okay."

The Dr. nodded, "you can go, I want to keep him here a while before he goes home with you."

"Home?" Fluttershy was dumbfounded at the very idea of him going to her home ever again. "um... I don't know him..."

The Doctor stopped and turned around to look at her, "oh. well then, why are you still here?"

"Oh well I um... I wanted to see if he was going to live or not."

"I see, well he is. So, you can go now."

Fluttershy nodded awkwardly, "um... okay, bye."

He nodded as he said, "mm hmm."

Fluttershy nodded shyly and walked out of the room and headed for home.

**Author's Note:**

Hi again guy's. again, sorry if the chapter was not that good, my editor is not around at the moment so I have to wait for him to get online and edit the chapter and put in notes about how the plot can be better. However, you can help too by telling me what can be improved and I promise I will edit it ASAP.

know one has reviewed yet since the story isn't published yet, but in chapter two I'll thank all who commented. Don't forget, I comment will read and review a chapter of your story if you R&R mine (One comment per chapter per person otherwise it doesn't count. you also must add the name of your story you want me to read or I will not read it. also if you don't have a story I obviously can't R&R a chapter of your story.)

Anyway thanks to anyone who decides to read my story. Ch.2 is in the making. type to you then :D!


	3. A perfect day ruined

It had been three days since Fluttershy and Rainbow brought the stallion to the hospital and Fluttershy pretty much forgotten about the stallion for the most part.

Right now, Fluttershy was feeding the squirrels outside in her backyard.

Fluttershy took the bowl inside and washed it, put it away, then went in the living room. She sat down on the couch and picked up her book to begin reading again. She smiled, happy to finally be able to read her book again.

However, no sooner than she sat down and opened her book, did Angel hop onto the couch, kick her leg, and pull out a clock and point at it angrily.

Fluttershy stared at him unsure of what he wanted "what wrong Angel?"

Angel rolled his eyes and pulled out a photo of Rarity and slapped it with his paw.

It took some time for Fluttershy to realize what he wanted her to know, but she did catch on,"Oh my! Your right! My spa day with Rarity is today!" She grabbed Angel in a hug- which he tried resist. Then she sprung up and darted to the door saying, "Bye my little friends I'll be back in a bit!" She even managed to slam the door lightly on her way out.

Rarity was outside the spa, patiently waiting for Fluttershy to arrive. She couldn't help but wonder where she was, since she was rarely ever late.

Rarity wore a black turtle neck sweater, white dress pants, and a white jacket and black shoes.

She smiled as she saw Fluttershy jogging up the road.

In about a minute Fluttershy was right in front of her panting like a dog.

Rarity gave a sympathetic smile as she waved to her friend, "Darling! So good to see you. Though... you um, seem a bit out of breath. Did you jog all the way here from your cottage?"

Fluttershy nodded as she said through pants, "Y-yes I... I noticed I was almost... almost late... so... I... I -she took in a deep breath- jogged here to try and stop that from... happening... I'm so... sorry … if I was... late..." she then fell over but Rarity caught her.

Rarity smiled in understanding and she brought Fluttershy into a friendly hug. "Oh darling, of course you weren't late." She looked at her watch and saw that Fluttershy was in fact fifteen minutes late. "Um, well... you tried your best at least darling. Either way what's done is done, lets go inside shall we?"

Fluttershy smiled tiredly at Rarity, starting to catch her breath, "I'd like that... a lot..."

Rarity nodded, "Good, lets go."

They both headed inside the spa. Lotus and Aloe smiled from the front desk.

Aloe was first to speak, "Oh there you two are, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show."

Rarity gave a knowing smile, "We wouldn't miss this for the world darling."

Fluttershy smiled tiredly as she nodded in agreement but kept her peace.

Lotus smiled happily at the two , "Well it's good to see you two. I assume you'll both be having the usual?

Rarity nodded in satisfaction, "Yes darling we will."

Aloe nodded and got out from behind the desk and went into the back motioning for them to follow, "Please, follow me ladies."

Rarity and Fluttershy eagerly followed Aloe to the dressing rooms.

They stripped themselves of their clothes and replaced them with simple towels. Then they left the dressing room and went to the hot tub. They took the towels off Before they stepped into the bath, they had a private room rented out so they could get their needed privacy.

Rarity then put her arms out over the side of the tub and closed her eye's. "Ah, this is simply divine, don't you think darling?"

Fluttershy nodded silently in agreement as she went under the water to get her mane wet. She came back up and went over to sit across from Rarity.

There was silence for a while after that as they both simply relaxed in the water.

Finally Rarity broke the silence as she asked Fluttershy, "So has anything interesting happened to you lately darling?"

Fluttershy thought about this for a while,She remembered the stallion from the other day, but wasn't sure she should tell about him, finally she decided it couldn't hurt to tell Rarity about the stallion and how he attacked her- "well actually yes."

Rarity smiled as she looked over to her to give her full attention, "wonderful, so what happened?"

Fluttershy sighed, she didn't know where to start, there were lots of places to start at, she might want to leave a few things out, she wasn't sure. Finally she decided to tell Rarity the truth and the whole truth. "Well, it happened three days ago. I found this stallion out near the forest while I was..."

Firesong groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He saw nothing but light, and quickly closed them again as he tried to figure out what had happened to him, He couldn't seem to remember what had happened.

Suddenly he felt someone grab his wrist and jab something into it. His eyes popped open and he saw a stallion smiling sadistically as he stabbed him.

Firesong quickly sat up grabbing the stallion by the throat with one hand and grabbing the wrist which held his weapon in the other hand, ripping the blade from his flesh- blood and pain flooded from his freshly made wound. He ignored it though. This was a life or death circumstance and a little pain wouldn't stop him from surviving. He sprung from the bed and landed on top of the stallion and wrapped his hands around his throat tightly. The stallion gasped for breath as he tried to get Bidziil's hand from his throat.

Firesong stood up and lifted the stallion off the floor, his fur stood on end aggressively, he gave a snarl as he growled at him with a glare "Who are you?! -He yelled angrily at him as his fur stood on end- and why is everypony trying to kill me?!"

The stallion gasped for breath as he scratched at his hands to try to free himself, but finally gave him an odd look, "I- I don't know what... your... talking about..."

Firesong growled more as he began to get annoyed, "Liar!" he slammed him into a wall. He tightened his grip and got into his face as he said, "Where am I?"

The stallion looked at him with fear, and instead of answering he shot a bolt of magic at him, knocking him to the ground, and falling himself to the ground on his back, forcing him to release his grip.

The stallion got up, gasping for breath as he ran to a red button near the door and slammed his hand onto it, and the entire room lit up red and a very loud and annoying scream enveloped the room.

Firesong got to his hooves and lunged at the stallion who now had a look of fear plastered to his face and they both went down to the ground in a heap.

Nurse Redheart was sitting at the front desk quietly reading a magazine and enjoying the silence of the hospital. Suddenly a loud bang was heard and the room flashed a deep red light enveloped the room. Nurse Redheart screamed as she went to the floor with the chair. She quickly realized that it was the alarm- it was going off!

She scrambled to her hooves and ran to her desk, grabbed a tranquilizer dart gun from her desk drawer, then ran from behind the desk and down the hall.

She ran down the halls with her gun in front of her. So far though, the only thing she saw different about the hospital was the flashing red lights illuminating the halls. She slowed to a walk. "_Okay... I don't think this is a real alarm I mean really, Where is the trouble?!"_

Suddenly the Doctor was thrown through the a window into the hallway. Glass littered the floor, the Doctor was covered in blood.

Nurse Redheart screamed as she took a step back.

Another pony hopped out the now shattered window. She noticed it was the stallion from a couple days ago.

She saw ten security stallions coming up the hall behind him. The patient saw this too and his fur bristled aggressively. He quickly charged right back as security guards came at him aggressively.

The first thing he did when they reached him was quickly grabbed a guard, flipping him onto his back. The other guards grabbed his arms and tried to hold him down.

The patient slammed his head into the gut of one of the security guards, making him crumple to the ground.

Then he grabbed another guard by the arm, wrenching his arm in a way that it was never meant to go so that the guard was helpless, then slammed his elbow into the guards arm joint, snapping his arm bone in two. The guard screamed like a filly.

Then one of the guards managed to get him into a full nelson, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pushing down on his head. Immediately, the stallion clasped his hands together, almost making two little sea hooks and pushed them to his forehead to relieve the pressure from the guard's full nelson. Then he lifted his hoof up and smashed it onto the guards. The guard yelped in pain at having his hoof smashed, the stallion smashed the guards hoof again, then he took the same hoof and kicked straight back into the groin. The guard let out a small high pitched "eep" as a single tear came from his eye. The guards grip was loosened greatly, but the stallion wasn't done yet wit the guard- he stepped slightly to the side, just beyond the guards hoof, he then took his other hoof and brought it behind the guard and twisted his body to the side. The guard was now off balance and barely able to stand from the groin kick, the guards groin was unprotected again, the stallion struck the guards groin multiple times just because he was in the mood to strike there. The guard let out a weak filly scream before the stallion flung him to the ground.

Two guard tried to grab him, but he quickly flung their hands off his arms, turned around and kicked a guard in the chest that was coming up behind him. A guard came from the side and he shoved his hands away and slammed the palm of his hand into the chest of one on his other side. Then he spun and roundhouse kicked two guards in the face, downing them with ease. Then a guard came at him with a club, he dodged the club and grabbed his forearm in one hand and slammed his other hand into his elbow, snapping the bones connecting his arm together. Then he took his club and hit him over the head.

More guards came at him, some with clubs- however when they saw what he had done they smiled at him nervously, waving, then frantically ran the other way.

Redheart couldn't believe her eyes. This random stallion just beat up ten guards at once! And the other guards got scared! Not that she could blame them of course, _"We really need to put these guys through some sort of training instead of just hiring anypony who wants the job..." _before she knew it the stallion was in front of her and glaring at her. Redheart smiled at him nervously as she sunk to the ground submissively, "um... need help finding the door?"

He shook his head and ran off.

She watched him go and sighed in relief, then looked at the Doctor, he was still unconscious. She smiled evilly, "I'm going to raid the safe while he's unconscious!" Then she ran off to the safe."

Firesong ran down the halls frantically. He needed to escape this place before they captured him again. He cringed as his side hurt. It was the only part of him that still hurt anymore, his Timber wolf injury.

He pushed all this from his head as he heard the sound of pursuers.

This gave him the will to sprint faster as he made it to the front door.

He smiled as he ran through the doors to the outside world.

Luckily nopony was following him anymore he sighed as he slowed down to rest his side, He then headed to where he saw various buildings.

Rarity stared at Fluttershy surprised. She really wasn't sure what to say to needed a moment to take it all in, _"Oh my... this... is ...it's... so unexpected... especially since it happened to Fluttershy of all ponies!"_."Um... Well darling are you alright? Is Rainbow alright?"

Fluttershy nodded with a small smile, as she said, "Yes, I'm fine, I think Rainbow is alright too, I'm not really exactly sure, now that you mention it though, maybe I should be worried, she has too much pride to admit when she's hurt until it is evident she is badly injured, her injuries aren't that bad, but they could get worse..."

Rarity sighed as she said, "I'm sure she'll be fine darling. Still though if how you described this brute is accurate, then he could have hurt anypony badly- even Rainbow."

Fluttershy nodded as she said, "exactly... she sighed- I just hope she's okay."

Rarity was silent for a moment. Finally she said, " I suppose you have the right to be worried, in truth I'm not very worried, but I never really met this stallion, so, I don't know." She saw that Fluttershy didn't look any happier, she frowned and thought of what she could do to cheer her up, "at least you'll never need to look at that horrible brute of a stallion ever again." It wasn't much, but she was at a loss for what else she could say to her.

Fluttershy nodded as she said, "I'm very glad about that too."

Rarity smiled as she stretched her body and got out of the tub, "well I'm about done in here darling, I'm going to get my massage now."

Fluttershy smiled and got out behind her, "I'll join you, I'm done in here too."

Rarity smiled as she put her towel on and walked over to the massage booth, and laid on it, "please to be sure to get all the knots and stress out of my shoulders darling."

The mare nodded silently and began to thoroughly massage her shoulders.

Fluttershy smiled at the mare who would massage her silently then laid on her booth, the mare began massaging her back. Fluttershy moaned in pleasure as the stress left her back.

Fluttershy looked over to Rarity, she seemed to be asleep, she wasn't though, Rarity was always looking as though she were asleep when she was getting a massage. "So has anything happened to you lately Rarity?"

Rarity hummed as the mare massaging her shoulders lifted her stress away, "yes, Fancy Pants has asked me to make some suits for him and some dresses for some friends of his. He has a wonderful reputation so selling my dresses to him will improve my reputation in Canterlot dramatically."

Fluttershy looked at her oddly, "I thought you had a great reputation in Canterlot Rarity?"

Rarity sighed again as she was massaged by the mare as though nothing were being discussed in front of her, "well, I do have a decent reputation, but it's not very strong, most of my reputation is from Fancy Pants, but my reputation isn't from my designs, their from being a good friend of Fancy Pants'. This will get my designs a well known name in Canterlot though."

Fluttershy nodded, "okay, well that's wonderful Rarity."

Rarity giggled as she sat up and laid back down with her head facing Fluttershy with a large smile which went from cheek to cheek, "I know, I'm so excited about this."

Firesong walked into the town warily, he knew these ponies were after him and so he quickly ran for an alley. However something was off, ponies went right past him, even though they clearly saw him, if they did look at him they gave him a concerned look because of his side. _"Um... why are they not chasing me?"_ he slowly walked out of the alley, ponies looked at him oddly, but said nothing. Firesong looked around awkwardly, wondering if he was in the same place. finally he got the courage to walk around the town.

Ponies bumped into him as though he weren't there, it was rather annoying, and one pony bumped his injured side, he growled a bit, ready to hit him. But held back, they didn't seem to mean any harm so he let it go and continued walking through the town. he came to a building that look like it was made from some sort of food._"I'm guessing this place has food"_, he looked down at his stomach as it growled at him. He sighed as his stomach pulled him into the building. As soon as he walked in, he found a pink mare staring at him, and right up in his face, it was a struggle not to hit her.

The mare had pink fur and a mane the same color, her eye's were blue and her mane was all messy and curly. She wore blue short shorts, a blue sleeveless shirt with stripes, the stripes were a blue and then a lighter shade of blue, she also wore a yellow baggy shirt which was tied in a knot so it only went just below her breasts, the shirt was so large at the shoulders that one shoulder was exposed. She wore long striped socks, they were pink and white. On her wrists was a bracelet with blue, pink and yellow balls.

The mare smiled widely at him, her eyes were alive and full of life as she stared up at him- he was a head taller than her- he soon noticed she was shivering, "hi! I'm Pinkie Pie I work here at Sugarcube corner you must be new here because I know everypony in Ponyville- she got into his face with a large smile on her face- **EVERYPONY**. "So you must be new here who are you?"

Firesong took a step back, taken aback at how hyper she was, I've never met somepony so excited to see me, _"foals don't even get that excited!"_ She obviously wasn't a threat, so he remained calm, "um... what?"

The mare giggled at him, "you should listen more silly filly!" she took a deep breath and repeated herself, "hi! I'm Pinkie Pie I work here at Sugarcube corner you must be new here because I know everypony in Ponyville-" she got into his face again with a large smile on her face- "**EVERYPONY**. So you must be new here who are you?"

Firesong took another step back, "I'm uh... Firesong...", he couldn't believe she repeated herself, word for word.

Pinkie Pie giggled uncontrollably, "that's a silly name, Firesong? What's your cutie mark? Is it a bonfire with music notes? **OH, OH, OH, OH, NO DON'T TELL ME! IT'S A BONEFIRE PLAYING A UKULELE!**"

Firesong raised an eyebrow as he turned his head but kept an eye on her, "um... what's a Cutie... whatever, and what is a um... that other thing you said?"

Pinkie giggled even harder and snorted a bit, she was about to fall over, Firesong wanted to help her but was scared to help her, she was really weird.

She soon fell over laughing hysterically, and Firesong had no idea what she found so funny. He slowly backed from the mentally insane mare and turned to leave- he looked back and she was gone, he shrugged it off and walked on.

Suddenly Pinkie Pie appeared in front of him, a big smile on her face, "wait! do you have a your guide to show you around?"

Firesong raised an eyebrow at her, "a what?"

Pinkies smile never left her face as she giggle, "a tour guide silly filly! It's somepony who shows other ponies around a place!"

Firesong forced a smile as he flushed a bit, "oh, that." _"this mare makes me feel like an idiot."_

Pinkie smiled wider at him as she got closer to her face, "so do you have a tour guide?"

Firesong sighed with a slump in his back and a stoic look on his face, "no, I have no tour guide."

Pinkie's smile widened even more, "oh I can be your tour guide! She then grabbed his arm before he could refuse and dragged him off to be shown around the town."

Fluttershy and Rarity were now done at the spa. They were currently getting their clothes back on. Rarity sighed in satisfaction with a contempt smile on her face, "oh I always feel amazing after a day at the spa, don't you darling?"

Fluttershy nodded with a smile as they walked out of the spa, "oh yes, it really relieves all the tension and stress from my body."

Suddenly both mares saw something unusual, Pinkie Pie was pulling a new pony by the arm around town. Normally she left them be because she would be planning a surprise party for them. Though she could whip up a good party in minutes, she normally took all day with the party's preparations for new ponies to make sure the party was amazing for the newcomer."

Fluttershy froze with widened eye's full of fear as she realized it was the stallion who had attacked her, _"Oh no, not him Why is he not in the hospital, better yet, why is he letting Pinkie Pie drag him around?"_

As she pondered this Pinkie soon saw her and smiled widely at them and charged at them full force, dragging the stallion who had a look of surprise and a bit of fear on his face as he struggled to keep up with her.

Pinkie came very close to running into them- so close in fact that Rarity screamed as she shielded herself with a leg and her arms- Pinkie didn't run them over of course, she merely stopped inches in front of them, her smile still on her face, and wider. The stallion was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His eye's were bulging from their sockets, with a hand on his knee and bent over as he heaved and gasped.

"Hi! Fluttershy! hi Rarity! This is my new friend Firesong! He's new here and I was just showing him around Ponyville but then I saw you two and thought HEY! Why don't I introduce him to you two because he told me he doesn't know anypony in Ponyville yet-" She took one large gasp of air and continued- "so this is Firesong the pony I told you about"- she turned to Firesong with a smile as she said, "Firesong these are two of my six bestest friends in ALL of Equestria!"

Firesong looked at both mares with a small, almost coy smile with his head hunched a bit- then he noticed Fluttershy, his eye's hardened as he straightened to his full height, **"this **pony is your friend?"

Pinkie turned to him with her smile which almost seemed glued to her face and nodded, "yup! One of my bestest friends too!"

His eye's became slits as he frowned with his fur beginning to stand on end aggressively at Fluttershy, "she foal napped me and then I found myself in a hell like place this morning, I barely got out alive."

Fluttershy frowned at him with furrowed eyebrows, "um, no actually I was-"

Pinkie looked to Fluttershy with widened eye's and gasped, "I always knew she was a foal napper!"

Fluttershy took a step back, eyes wide with fear as she shook her head. "N-no I'm not! I would never-"

Pinkie got in Fluttershy's face and shined a flashlight in her eye's with furrowed eyebrows and an accusing stare, "admit it!"

Fluttershy instantly shrank away and covered her eyes from the light, "a-admit to what?"

Ponies were staring at the scene unfolding now, curious as to what was going on.

Pinkie grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her up as she glared at her, "admit you foal napped Gummy!"

Fluttershy raised an eye brow hesitantly as she began to relax, "um.. I-I don't know what your ta-"

"Admit it! My Gummy has been missing all day and I want to know where he is!" Pinkie yelled, now snout to snout with Fluttershy, brows down as far as they would go and a snarl on her face.

Fluttershy was scared now, she had never seen Pinkie like this before. Her lip quivered as her eyes became watery, "I-I..."

Rarity soon stepped in and pushed Pinkie Pie off her, Rarity frowned at Pinkie with a glare, "that is enough Pinkie Pie! You went too far! You know for a fact that Fluttershy would never foal nap anypony", especially your pet of all things. Her eye's dulled as her brows went down and her face took on a stoic look, besides, he's in your mane."

Pinkie frowned in confusion as she felt her mane, "huh? Really?" Sure enough Pinkie pulled a small green alligator from her mane. She her smile took up half her face as her eye's shined with joy, "Gummy!" She gave him a hug then put him back into her mane. She looked at Fluttershy with a weak smile and guilty eyes, "I'm sorry Fluttershy, I should have known you wouldn't foal nap Gummy." Her eyes hardened again, you would rather foal nap ponies!

Rarity face palmed and sighed, "no darling, she isn't a foalnapper at all- why are we even discussing this?! This is by far the most ridiculous thing we've ever debated!"

Pinkie looked at her with a blank face then giggled, "yeah your right, Fluttershy would never do such a thing." She turned to Firesong, her ears went down then she turned to Rarity, "but then what is he talking about?"

Rarity sighed with a roll of her eyes, "he's lying obviously."

Firesong furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, "I don't lie."

Pinkie smiled, looking back and forth at Rarity and Firesong, "maybe we are misunderstanding each other!"

Rarity nodded with a stoic face, most likely. "Fluttershy darling, do you know this pony?"

Fluttershy nodded, she no longer looked sad, but was still nervous with her ears half down with a frown, "kind of, he's the pony I told you about in the spa."

Rarity nodded as she put a finger to her lower lip," he attacked you?"

Fluttershy nodded silently.

Firesong frowned with his brows still furrowed, "no, I was defending myself, she was forcing something down my throat."

Fluttershy sighed giving him a stoic look, "it was water."

Firesong's eyes softened as one ear went halfway down, in an unsure way, "wait, water? Why would you give me water?"

Fluttershy sighed as she kept her stoic look, "because, I didn't know when you last drank water, so I thought I'd help you."

Firesong's eyes softened as his left ear twitched a bit, "oh..." he was silent after this.

Rarity furrowed her eyebrows, putting her hands on her hips, "well aren't you going to apologize?"

Firesong gave Rarity a stoic look, "why? She should know better than to do something like that to somepony."

Rarity ground her teeth as she gave him a fierce glare, but said nothing in response.

Pinkie butt in between Rarity and Firesong, her large smile still on her face as she pushed the two away from each other, "calm down guys!"

The two ponies gave surprised looks to one another, they didn't realize how close they had been- they had been inches away from each others snout.

Rarity glared at Firesong again, _"I don't like this stallion one bit."_

Pinkie Pie grabbed Firesong again- his eyes widened in horror at this- "well we have to go see the rest of Ponyville now", she then ran off, dragging him behind her.

Rarity turned to Fluttershy with a frown, her eye's filled with sympathy for her friend as she laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Fluttershy darling, are you okay?"

Fluttershy smiled at her sadly, "y-yeah, I'm okay, I think." Rarity quickly brought her into a hug, which Fluttershy gladly returned.

Firesong's eyes were wide with fear, he was about to fall to the ground because Pinkie was too fast. "Pinkie, please slow down!"

Suddenly she stopped and released Firesong from her grip, he flew to the ground nearly face first- he had great reflexes, so he caught himself on his hands with his hooves in the air, inches from hitting his face. He quickly jumped to his hooves and sighed with relief.

Pinkie grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, "look there!" She pointed happily, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Firesong turned and looked to see what she was pointing at and saw a tree with windows and a door, at the top was a balcony. "What is this place?"

Pinkie gave him a big smile and bounced up and down, "it's my best friend Twilights house! Also known as the Ponyville library."

Firesong raised an eyebrow with a frown, "what's a library?"

Pinkie's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open as she bolted back a step, gasping, "you don't know what a library is?!"

Everypony that was around looked to see what was happening.

Firesong gave her his usual stoic look, shaking his head, "libraries aren't very common in the Everfree forest."

Pinkie frowned as she cocked her head to the side, the she smiled, "come on, my friend Twilight will explain a library to you, she then grabbed his arm and pulled him through into the library.

Twilight was sitting in her chair.

Twilight, though a princess now, still didn't wear a dress, truthfully, she wasn't very found of them, she tolerated them, sometimes even adored them if they were amazing, like her Gala dress, for the most part though, she didn't wear dresses. instead she wore plain everyday clothes. When she was turned into an Alicorn her body grew a little, such as her breast, they grew about two sizes, her hips got a bit wider, but also more defined she also gained about an inch more muscle to her body. because of this, she found her clothes were much too small for her, and since she was growing each day, getting new clothes would leave her bankrupt in a matter of months. So she did the best thing she could think of she enchanted her current clothes to be able to stretch and fit her body as it grew. Right now Twilight wore a white button shirt under a gray vest, the shirt was neatly tucked into her blue jeans.

Her two fingers were on her head as she thought about what Celestia had told her the last time she called Twilight up to see her, which was about a week ago.

Celestia gave Twilight a serious look as she and Twilight sat in her chairs of the royal study, "Your a royalty now,as a princess you will be a target for assassination attempts, kidnaps, and other terrorist attacks if ever there is one, especially since your the weakest princess due to your coronation being not very long ago. Because of this you will need to select somepony to be your warder, to protect you."

Twilight stared at her with wide eyes and a tight mouth, "princess- Celestia raised an eye brow as she was called by her title- "um... I mean, Celestia, I've never known about this before I was an Alicorn ..."

Celestia nodded, "true, but did you truly need to know? Was it mandatory for your studies? Besides, you never asked."

Twilight furrowed her brows angrily, then she realized it was Celestia she was dealing with- she quickly softened her eye's and bowed her head submissively, "why would I ask such a thing Celestia?"

Celestia gave an understanding smile, "Twilight, me and the other princesses need a personal body guard, we all have one- Luna has three. As I said before, we all have a warder, all but you Twilight."

Twilight looked away a frown on her face, feeling the pressure now, "who is Cadence's Warder?"

Celestia lifted her chin up a bit, a humorous smile now on her face, "I think you can guess Twilight."

Twilight didn't need to think very long on it as her eyes widened, "Shining Armor?!"

Celestia giggled a bit as she gave a node, "yes, Cadence married her Warder."

Twilight's jaw fell open at this, "has this been done before?"

Celestia ignored this question, "you must find at least one Warder to guard you Twilight."

Twilight closed her eyes and sighed with a frown, "why do I need a Warder? Why can't the guards be enough?"

Celestia frowned as her eyes filled with understanding, "the guards won't always be around you a-"

"Well can't you give me a set of body guards?"

Celestia sighed and was silent a moment, "let me finish Twilight, the Warder is bonded to you with magic, he or she becomes faster, stronger, can survive through situations a normal pony would not, and they have a faster healing ability." "In fact"- she walked over to a book shelf, took three six inch thick books- one was actually eight inches thick- and then walked back to Twilight and gave her all the books in her arms to carry. "Here, read all these, they'll inform you on Warders, and everything you'll ever need to know about them.

Twilight's eyes widened as the books were put into her arms, they weren't too much to read, just a little heavy. Twilight forced a smile while straining with the books, "th-thank you... Celestia..."

Twilight sighed as put her head in her hands in frustration, "ugh! This is so sudden!" Celestia never said she needed one anytime soon, especially since Equestria had been at peace for over ten thousand years, that could change in an instant though.

Suddenly the door swung open, banging against the wall, Pinkie waltzed in with a stallion who looked like a bum and didn't look like he wanted to be here at all. "Hey Twilight! This is my new friend Firesong!"

Twilight gave a fake smile to them both, "oh, hey guys." She looked at the stallion, looking him over, "I've never seen you before"- she smile for real this time, putting her hand out to shake.

However he stared just stared at her hand blankly, then stared at her in the eyes with the same stare he had given to her hand.

Twilight's smile faded into a nervous frown, "um... Firesong?"

He blinked at her blankly, "what?"

Twilight slowly reverted her eye's," um... nothing, nevernind "

Pinkie smiled happily at Twilight, "hey Twilight, Firesong can't read."

Twilight nodded, "a stoic look on her face, okay." She expected this, he looked like a bum, he probably was.

Pinkie frowned, obviously confused, she must have expected her to go crazy- well not today, she was in no mood to worry about such things.

Pinkie smiled again, softer than before, but still a big smile, "he also doesn't know what a library is."

Twilight's stoic expression turned into surprise, "really?"

Pinkie's smile widened at her surprised expression, "yup! I don't even know if he knows what a book is." She looked at him expectantly, " **do** you know what a book is?"

Firesong stared at her blankly, "I don't know what anything in this land is."

Pinkie looked to Twilight with an even bigger smile, it seemed impossible, but it happened. "See? He doesn't know."

Twilight's mouth fell open, dumbfounded, he obviously was a foreigner, but that didn't explain why he didn't know what a book was, "how do you not know what a book is?! What rock have you been living under your entire life?!

Pinkie hopped up and down, giggling excitedly, "you should teach him what a book is!"

Twilight nodded with stone cold conviction on her face, "I will, she then flew into the air with a convinced smile on her face, by Celestia, I won't quite until he can write a four page essay on what a book is! She then ran over to him, grabbed his forearm and dragged him to the part of the library which was actually filled with books.

Pinkie gave a sly smile, _"well, now that I have him out of my mane, I can finally start working on his party"_. She giggled and pranced off to Sugarcube corner, "la, la, la, la, la, la!"

Twilight led Firesong to a desk and had him sit. She smiled comfortingly to him, he looked nervous, "don't worry Firesong, this won't be **too** difficult." She walked over to a bookshelf and picked out a book, ''history of the book'', she smiled widely at the title, "perfect!" She brought the book, to the desk for Firesong. She smiled at him again, "I'm first going to teach you what a book is, by reading this entire book to you on the entire history of the book! She proclaimed excitedly"- Firesong's eyes widened in horror.

"Okay let's get started then shall we?"

Firesong quickly shook his head no, a fearful look on his face.

Twilight giggled at him, amused that he thought he really had a choice, "oh don't be such a scaredie pony, I'll be the one to read it to you after all, I'm a fast reader too."

**Eight hours later**

It was now past midnight, the clock read four twenty eight in the morning, Twilight yawned as she closed the book, and smiled at Firesong as she tried to keep her eyes open however she frowned when she saw him sound asleep. _Really? He couldn't stay up to listen to me read?_ She yawned, deciding it was time for bed. She decided she decided to leave Firesong where he was- in moments she was laying on the desk, snoring loudly as she slept.

**Author's Note:**

Hello my friends :D! It's been a long time, sorry, but it took me a while to get the chapter to my liking, I certainly hope it was worth it RATE THE CHAPTER ON A SCALE OF ONE TO TEN IN THE COMMENTS :DDD! okay, so lets get started on the thanking and name of those I am going to thank, lets start with the faves shall we? Ahem, Tw1 Spark1e, fungusbrain1, Almost an Actress, ShiningShadow1965, .liu.

Now I want to make a special thanks to InsanityCorps who is on Fimfiction, he helped me edit much of this and it would be much worse without him.

So do you all like Firesong's new name? Also, spoilers here, this is a Warriors crossover, Firesong is an ex-Warrior, more on this when the next chapter comes out. Which will be sooner than this time because I have a writing app on my tablet :3. I can write wherever I want now :3! Please tell me if there is anything- anything at all you dislike about this chapter, well, goodbye now :D!


End file.
